Manque de toi
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: Pas assez de fanfic sur Digimon du côté "Français" et surtout aucune sur les autres saisons pourtant magnifiques de cette série à mon goût alors, je me lance! Premier oneshot sur Digimon ou plus particulièrement "Digimon Frontier"! - Shônen-ai Takouji (TakuyaxKouji) - /HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR/ "Je n'avais pas compris... maintenant, tu me manques."


Yahoooo ! Première fanfic Digimon ! OMG ! Je me suis lancé et j'espère profondément pas mettre loupé pour une première. En tout cas, ce n'est pas une fanfic sur les premiers digimons et ouais ! Moi je ne fais pas dans le « commun » pis, en plus, y a toujours sur les premières mais, pas sur les autres saisons alors que certaines sont génialissimes pourtant ! Bon en somme, cette fanfic porte sur ''Digimon Frontier'' et je vous dis direct... c'est du ''shonen-ai'' donc « HOMOPHOBES SAYONARA », merci.

Le couple sur lequel ça porte est le Takouji ou plus simplement le TakuyaxKouji (ou inversement comme vous voulez mais, c'est les deux quoi !).

Petites explications avant que vous lisiez; dans le premier paragraphe, c'est une intro du point de vue des deux persos à la fois, par contre à partir du deuxième, ça commence du point de vue de Takuya puis, Kouji puis, ça saute à chaque paragraphe d'un perso à l'autre. Puis à la fin, après leurs paroles communes, je reviens sur un POV général omniscient. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai été assez claire... mais à priori, vous ne devriez pas trop galérer... j'espère...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Manque de toi**

_Le temps s'annonçait de nouveau ensoleillée aujourd'hui... toutefois, le cœur n'y était pas. Malgré le temps, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres. Il avait beau tourner ses pensées dans tous les sens, essayait même à maintes reprises de les envoyer balader loin de son cerveau... elles revenaient l'attaquer avec encore plus d'insistance. Cela faisait déjà trois ans que leur aventure dans le Digimonde avait pris fin. La vie avait reprit son cours avec sa routine et ses tracas quotidiens mais, ils s'étaient tous revus plusieurs fois, gardant contact. Mine de rien leur petit groupe avait su rester soudé... pendant un certain temps. Oui car, comme tout le monde le sait, il y a toujours une fin à tout et il faut croire que ça n'épargne pas non plus des gens comme nous, des gens avec des forts liens nous les Digisauveurs. Nous avons tous pris des chemins différents, des chemins qui nous as plus ou moins séparés l'un des autres. Cependant, nous avons tous de même gardé un ''minimum'' de contact comme les numéros de téléphone de chacun par exemple. Mais alors que les rendez-vous en groupe se faisaient nombreux auparavant, ils se font à présent plus rares voir inexistants. Est-ce ça le lien qui nous relie ? Était-il si faible en fin de compte ? Ça me fait mal... en particulier par rapport à lui. Lui, qui était devenu à la fois mon meilleur ami et mon rival lors de notre aventure et dont j'ai compris que bien trop tard -ou peut-être que je me voilais la face et que je le savais depuis un moment déjà?- que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Amoureux de ''lui'' oui. D'un garçon mais, surtout et avant tout de ''lui'' et pas un autre... jamais un ''autre'', juste ''lui', rien que ''lui'. Vous allez me dire que c'est contre toute logique ? Que ce n'est pas normal ? Au début, je pensais la même chose mais, je me suis plus ou moins rapidement fait à ce fait. Je l'aime. Je ne peux plus fuir, je ne peux plus le cacher... même si ça ne sert pas à grand-chose puisqu'il est loin de moi à présent. Loin de mon corps, lors de mes yeux, loin de mon cœur, loin de mes sentiments. Fait irréfutable d'autant plus que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à nourrir mon amour à sens unique pour ''lui'' sans que personne ne le sache, même pas les Digisauveurs avec qui j'avais quelques brefs discussions par-ci, par-là de temps à autres._

_Tu me manques... voilà ce que me crie mon cœur chaque jour durant. Tu me manques... je me sens étouffé. J'étais en quelque sorte le ''chef'' du groupe, celui qui fonce dans le tas et toi, tu étais le ''raisonné'', celui qui nous guidait, qui me frappait aussi à l'occasion, quand je m'obstinais à te contredire alors que je savais très bien souvent que c'est toi qui avait pourtant raison. Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre... pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je loin de toi alors que je te veux tellement près de moi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réalisé plus tôt que je t'aimais plus que comme un __simple meilleur ami ? Que je t'aime au point de tenir plus à toi qu'à ma propre existence ? Que je t'aime au point de me trouver idiot à chaque fois que je repense à nos accrochages habituels ? Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi alors que j'aurais pu tout t'avouer, il a fallu que je réalise à quel point je tiens à toi seulement après être parti loin de toi ? Je n'ai plus envie de sortir. Pourtant il fait beau dehors mais, je n'ai plus envie de rien depuis que j'ai réalisé ''ça''. Dans ma nouvelle vie, je n'ai pas d'amis alors qu'habituellement, mon air enjoué et énergique attire les autres comme rien... mais, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant. Tu m'as volé une partie de ma vie, une partie de mon corps, une partie de mon cœur... rends la moi ou viens la combler mais, ne me laisse pas seul dans cet angoisse étouffante. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je me mets en boule sur mon lit... mes parents se demandent si j'ai attrapé une grave maladie depuis qu'on est arrivé ici... oui, j'en ai attrapé une. A la fois douce et amère... la maladie d'amour._

_Tu me manques. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de choses pouvait être douloureux... tout du moins plus douloureux qu'une blessure bien visible, bien physique. J'étais le plus serein du groupe à l'époque, celui qui réfléchissait le plus sûrement aussi et qui prenait des décisions après mures réflexions... ce qui te tapait souvent sur les nerfs d'ailleurs. Toi tu étais téméraire, impulsif, irréfléchi... tout le contraire de moi. Je crois que finalement, c'est ça qui nous a le plus rapproché. Ne dit-on pas ''les opposés s'attirent'' ? En l'occurrence, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce genre de chose... en tout cas, pas avant ton départ. J'ai toujours senti un truc en plus avec ''toi''... comme si l'appellation ''meilleur ami'' n'était pas assez forte pour te qualifier malgré que l'on se dispute continuellement... mais ce n'était jamais de ''vraies'' disputes, c'était plus comme des salutations entre potes en définitive. J'appréciais cet échange même si ça ne correspondait pas à mon caractère de base car... en quelque sorte, ça me rapprochait de ''toi''. Je partageais quelque chose avec ''toi'' et ça réchauffait mon cœur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi avant... je l'ai ''enfin'' compris quand tu n'étais plus là. Je me lève et m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre... je jette un regard sur la rue... un regard vide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi es-tu parti loin de moi ? Avait-tu deviné ce que je ressentais pour toi avant que moi-même, je m'en aperçoive ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Contrairement à moi, tu n'es pas aussi perspicace... au contraire, tu es plutôt naïf mais, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi aussi... cette naïveté si adorable. En tout cas, tu es parti en laissant un trou béant dans la partie la plus importante de mon anatomie... tu as croqué dans mon cœur et tu es parti avec sans un mot. Oui, je t'aime. Maintenant, je l'ai compris. Trop tard, un peu trop tard mais, je l'ai compris. Je l'ai réalisé du fond de mes entrailles quand j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais au point de plus pouvoir avaler les plats délicieux de ma belle-mère... à présent, ils me paraissent si fades. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Le fier Kouji n'est plus... il ne reste plus qu'une loque humaine à peine encore consciente du monde qui l'entoure. Mes parents s'inquiètent, autant les vrais que ma belle-mère tellement douce. Mes amis ?... Pfff... Ce n'est pas vraiment mes amis... ils ne prennent des nouvelles de moi que si ''tout va bien''... qu'ils aillent au diable puis, de toute façon, je m'en fiche en fait. Par contre, mon frère s'inquiète aussi et ça... c'est plus délicat vu que nous sommes jumeaux... il peut plus savoir que quiconque ce que je ressens... d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup. Alors que Kouichi rentre dans ma chambre en silence et la mine quelque peu inquiète, je me tourne doucement vers lui dans une sorte d'état second et esquisse un fin sourire... enfin j'essaye tout du moins._

_Mes parents m'ont quasiment forcés à prendre le repas à table avec eux ce soir... ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement me laisser ruminer en paix ma peine dans ma chambre ? Moi, qui était le dynamisme à l'état pur il y a peu, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même... vous ne pouvez pas me laisser me décrépir seul dans ma chambre à l'abri des regards ? Non, à la place, j'ai droit à leurs regards emplis d'inquiétude. Oui, je sais ! Je n'ai pas le droit de penser comme ça mais, c'est trop fort pour moi... je ne pense plus qu'à ''lui' et à ''lui' seul, les autres, même ma propre famille m'importe peu à présent. Je finis rapidement ma soupe sans un mot... sans un regard envers eux et leurs regards qui me rendent encore plus mal que je ne suis. Le repas terminé, je file rapidement dans ma chambre sans un mot et ferme la porte aussi sec derrière moi. Je pars m'assoir sur mon lit __en soupirant de lassitude, pensant que j'aurais enfin la tranquillité que je recherchais mais, ma joie fût de courte durée... ou tout du moins, elle fût remplacé par une expression d'agacement puis de surprise en apercevant la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans mon espace vital. Il s'agissait d'un garçon plus jeune que moi et qui me ressemblait énormément... pas très étonnant puisqu'il s'agissait de mon petit frère. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Tentait-il de me faire cracher le morceau là où les parents avaient échoués ? J'allais le repousser sèchement de ma chambre quand je vis sa mine profondément affecté. D'accord... les parents, ce n'était pas grave mais, de rendre à ce point inquiet son petit frère, ce n'était pas digne du grand frère que j'étais. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois... de résignation cette fois-ci et tapota la place à côté de moi sur le lit pour inviter Shinya à s'y assoir. A cet instant, le visage du pré-ado s'illumina, comprenant que j'acceptais sa présence voir plus, puis il vint rapidement se placer à mes côtés sans plus d'insistance de ma part._

_C'est sûr... entre jumeaux, je ne pouvais pas le duper. Cependant, cela m'a surpris qu'il est saisi aussi vite la racine de mon problème. A l'instant même, il me jauge du regard... attendant une réponse de ma part. A vrai dire, il m'a laissé assez pantois quand il m'a sorti sans plus de cérémonie : « C'est par rapport à Takuya-kun _**(1)**_..._ _je me trompe ? » C'est ainsi que j'étais resté un bon moment, les yeux écarquillés et sans prononcer le moindre mot. Kouichi continuait de me fixer du regard... un regard insistant, un regard qui n'en démordrait pas aujourd'hui. C'était rare de le voir aussi insistant mais, je savais que quand il l'était, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sans avoir le fin mot de l'histoire... en reprenant enfin mes esprits, je me décidais donc à déballer mon sac... débordant, craquant... à l'agonie depuis si longtemps._

_C'était certain à présent... Shinya avait grandi plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru ! Autant physiquement que mentalement surtout ! Mon petit frère... enfin plus si petit que ça désormais d'ailleurs, était assis sagement à mes côtés. Il m'avait fixé un long moment avant de lâcher... oui ''lâcher''... une ''bombe''... littéralement. « Tu regrettes pour Kouji-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »... Si je n'avais actuellement rien dans la bouche, j'aurais sûrement avalé quelque chose de travers... quoique j'aie failli avaler ma salive de travers en fait, en y repensant bien. Je réfléchissais... ce n'était pas mon genre... mais bon, ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que je n'étais plus tellement ''moi-même'' alors bon... après quelques minutes, je décidais de tout sortir. Au mieux, il me comprendrait et accepterait ce que je lui dirais dans le cas contraire, il en serait peut-être dégouté... mais tant pis, je devais me libérer de ce poids qui ne faisait que m'étouffer de plus en plus jour après jour... ce serait déjà ça de moins et je n'inquièterais plus cette réplique plus jeune de moi-même qu'était mon frère cadet en somme._

« Il ne m'a pas parlé de son déménagement. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je déménageais. »

« Maintenant, il est loin de moi. »

« Maintenant, je suis loin de lui. »

« Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui avant. »

« Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui avant de partir. »

« A présent, je l'ai accepté... mais c'est trop tard. »

« A présent, je comprends... mais c'est trop tard. »

« Je l'aime... à en mourir... et il me manque... atrocement. » (x2)

_A cet instant, les scènes étaient pratiquement similaires des deux côtés. La seule différence fût leur environnement, les personnes à leurs côtés ainsi que la distance qui les séparaient... une distance tellement douloureuse. Kouji et Takuya attendaient le verdict. Visages plaqués entre leurs mains, un sourire tellement rempli de tristesse, le cœur à la fois léger et lourd de cette révélation. Le verdict allait tomber... néanmoins, ils s'étaient attendus à tout... sauf à ce qui suivit._

_Du côté de Takuya, le petit frère claqua ses deux mains sur les joues de son frère et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, s'exclama avec une force dont l'ainé ne le lui avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent :_

« Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Fonce ! Tu es mon grand frère et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur alors, même si c'est avec un homme, même avec ton meilleur ami, avec Kouji alors, fonce !... C'est bien toi qui ne réfléchit jamais et fonce la tête baissé en général non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Même si tu n'es pas à côté, y a de merveilleux engins nommés ''téléphones portables'' à notre époque maintenant pour ce genre de cas ! »

_Du côté de Kouji, la scène fût relativement identique sauf que Kouichi, quant à lui, s'était contenté de se lever et de lui déclarer tout sourire :_

« Je m'en doutais ! Et puis, il n'est pas trop tard ! Il n'est jamais trop tard !... Et puis où est passé le fier Kouji qui trouve toujours une solution à tout même dans les cas désespérés ? Si tu tiens tellement à lui, pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement le voir ? T'as qu'à prendre le premier train et tu le retrouveras ''ton'' Takuya... ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant ! En plus, je suis sûr que nos parents sauront être aussi compréhensif que moi et te donneront même l'argent pour aller ''le'' voir s'ils savent que c'est pour ça que tu déprimes autant depuis plusieurs jours !»

_Alors que celui qui venait de déblatérer tout ça d'un air aussi décontracté qu'on pouvait l'être et avec un sourire moqueur, Kouji sembla réaliser tout à coup que l'idée n'était pas si bête après tout._

_Les deux digisauveurs retrouvèrent immédiatement le sourire... un sourire qui faisait chaud au cœur et qui avait énormément manqué à leurs frères. Ils étaient heureux que l'être le plus proche d'eux ai pu accepter aussi simplement leur sentiment pas si commun envers leur meilleur ami. Remontés à bloc comme jamais, ils se levèrent alors tous deux dans leur chambre respective et en sortant de celle-ci à vive allure et le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, ils s'exclamèrent à leur frère :_

« Je vais de suite lui passer un coup de fil ! Tu es vraiment devenu quelqu'un Otôto **(2)**, hé hé ! »

« Je descends en parler immédiatement aux parents ! Merci Kouichi... et arrête surtout avec ce sourire... c'est crispant. »

_Sur ce, ils disparurent derrière la porte de leur chambre alors qu'à l'intérieur, chacun dans un lieu différent, Kouichi et Shinya se mirent à sourire de manière tellement similaire. Un sourire rassuré pour leur frère adoré._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** Diminutif affectueux ou respectueux.  
**(2) **Signifie « Petit frère » en japonais

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oulàlà ! J'espère que c'est compréhensif ! J'ai l'impression que c'est du Hachis Parmentier que j'ai fait là ! (Entre autres pas forcément un mauvais mélange mais bon...) J'ai eu énormément de mal avec cette mise en forme de texte ! Je me risque rarement à faire ce genre de choses mais, là, j'étais vraiment motivé à faire un truc assez... bref ! Pas orthodoxe quoi ! Du bien ''original'' ! Je sais pas si j'ai réussi (j'espère) mais en tout cas, je suis assez fière de moi en définitive donc, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ^^

Et pour info, pourquoi Takuya et Kouji ne se rajoute pas de diminutif d'après vous ? Hu hu hu, c'est assez évident, je pense nan ? C'est parce qu'ils en ont pas besoin tout simplement x'3

**Ps**** :** Il y aura assurément une suite à ce oneshot 3


End file.
